Monster Ed
by CodeRed8202
Summary: Ed drink a nuclear liquid in the junkyard and it transforms him into a large green monster! He heads for downtown to destroy the city and Eddy and Double D have to find a way to stop him. Please read and review. This is my first fic.


**Monster Ed**

It was a hot and steamy day in Peach Creek. The Eds were sunburt badly but for some reason they just sat out there in the heat.

"My butt hurts," said Ed. "Double D, could you itch it?"

Double D just looked at Ed. "I'll pass dear Ed. It's way too hot for bullcrap."

"What did you say?" asked Eddy, surprised at the fact that Double D would use the word bullcrap. Suddenly they heard a large BOOM that sounded like a bomb.

"I think the explosion came from the junkyard!" exclaimed Double D. The Eds ran over to the junkyard and some weird looking nuclear liquid lay on the ground. It was lime green and gooey.

"Can I touch it?" asked Ed.

"No!" yelled Double D. "That could make you ill Ed."

"Let's scam somebody and tell them that this is Mountain Dew so we can get some jawbreakers!" said Eddy. Double D glared at Eddy and Eddy glared back, then the two had a glaring battle.

"Well I will drink it anyway because I am thirsty like Baron O Beef Dip stuck on a cactus!" said Ed as he bent down to the ground to take a sip. Double D had yelled at Ed to not drink it but it was a little too late. Ed was full of nuclear monster mutating crap.

"Ed!" screamed Double D. "We must take you to the emergency room this instant!"

"Relax Sockhead," said Eddy. "Monobrow's fine. Look!" Right as he said that, Ed started to grow and grow and grow! He was changing colors. After a few minutes, Ed was a 30 foot tall green monster!

"Oh my lord!!" shouted Double D. "Ed's a monster!!"

"Not again!!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Three haired fellow is my first victim," said Ed in a slow, low, deep voice. He grabbed Eddy by his three hairs and threw him across the cul de sac.

"Oh my!" screamed Double D. Right away he knew he was the next victim.

"Sock head fellow is my second victim," said Ed. He reached down to pick Double D up but he hurt his back. Ed screamed and fell over to the ground.

"This is my chance to escape!" exclaimed Double D. He dashed out of the junkyard and went to go find Eddy. After searching a few minutes, He found him on the ground all the way out to Peach Creek High.

"Eddy!" screamed Double D. "Wake up! Speak to me! Are you dead?"

"No," said Eddy very softly. "Just a broken spine maybe." Eddy got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "We need to stop big Ed before he does anything bad, but what? This is taking time from my life I could be using to scam suckers."

"Well he's already heaved you across the town just about," said Double D. "I hope that's as much damage that Ed can do." Suddenly the two heard a loud roar coming from the cul de sac. They ran as fast as the could and after about five minutes they finally got to cul de sac to witness Ed smashing every house in sight. All of the kids were screaming and running for their lives.

"Good lord!" shouted Double D. "It's a catastrophe!" With that, he collapsed.

"Great," said Eddy to himself.

"I must now destroy downtown," said Ed. He stomped down the street and began the long walk to downtown.

"Double D wake up!" exclaimed Eddy, shaking Double D's body violently. Double D woke up.

"Where's Ed?" he asked.

"He's headed for downtown. We're all doomed!"

"Maybe we can alter or reverse the side effect of the mutation that Ed drank earlier."

"English?"

"Maybe there's a way to counter this difficult situation by transforming Ed into human again.

"More Englisher?"

Double D sighed. "Maybe we can turn Ed back into a human."

"How?"

"Follow me." Double D lead Eddy into the junkyard where the bottle of mutation crap was at. He picked up the bottle and read it out loud. "To reverse the side effect given off by this mutation, apply sewer water to skin and wait for 5.6 seconds. The victim should turn back to normal in that time."

"So all we need to do is make him fall into a sewer hole?" asked Eddy.

"Well I guess so, It doesn't specifically say that, but that's a good idea."

"Let's do it."

A couple of hours later, Eddy and Double D finally reached downtown on their bicycles. Ed was taking a nap on the sidewalk, while the people who were walking on the sidewalk pointed and stared, then kept on walking.

"He's asleep Eddy," said Double D. "We need to find a way to wake him up and not injure ourselves at the same time." Right as he stopped talking, Ed began to move. He stood up, yawned, and walked toward the nearest skyscraper.

"Yummy buildings get in my stomach!" said Ed. He chomped off the top part of a large building and burped. The force of the burp knocked Eddy and Double D backwards a few feet.

"Double D," said Eddy. "Let's push him into that sewer hole!" He was pointing at a tiny sewer hole about 10 feet away from Ed.

"Eddy," said Double D. "Use common sense now. How can we get Ed in that small little hole? He's about 30 feet tall!" Eddy sat and watched Double D rambling on and gesticulating with his arms, comparing the size of Ed to the size of the sewer hole over and over again.

"Okay Sockhead!" yelled Eddy. "I get it. But what can we do about the big lump, leave him to be a monster forever?"

"Well, remember that project the city was doing that they talked about on the news?" asked Double D. "They're remaking a sewer hole up around here somewhere, I believe it's-" Before Double D could finish his sentence Ed was standing in front of the two, his fists clenched.

"Every man for himself!!" shouted Eddy, as he began to run like a deer. Double D followed behind him. They turned the corner and Eddy found himself falling through a large hole in the sewer.

"Eddy!" exclaimed Double D, looking down at Eddy. "You found it! I'll try to find someway to lead Ed down there, so move out of the way!"

"Aw come on!" said Eddy. At that moment Ed was running as hard as he could at Double D.

"Oh dear!" screamed Double D. The world was going in slow motion to poor Edd. His legs were about to collapse, he was about to vomit. But his instincts told him to jump out of the way just in time before he passed out. Ed fell into the sewer and was back to normal in a matter of seconds. Eddy climbed back out of the sewer to wake up Double D.

"Wake up Einstein," said Eddy. "Lumpy's back to Lumpy!" Double D opened his eyes very slowly. He sat up and looked to his left and saw Ed climb out of the sewer.

"Ed!" shouted Double D. "You're back to good ol' Ed!"

"Seven plus three equals cow!" said Ed.

"Do you even remember what happened?" asked Eddy.

"Remember what? Breakfast?"

"No Monobrow, I...ah forget it. I'm going home to sleep for five days, and I'll dream up some scams while I'm at it." Eddy hopped on his beat up bicycle and rode home.

"It's good to have you back Ed," said Double D. "You had Eddy and I really terrified."

"I'm back?" asked Ed. "From where? The dead? AHHHHH!!" Ed screamed and ran away.

"Oh lord," said Double D, shaking his head.

THE END

Please review on my first fic!


End file.
